Broken Cherry Blossoms
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: Sakura is taken by a rival gang and toutured Sasori finds her and is horrified at what he finds. AU timeline, Saso/Saku, hints of Pein/Konan, Rated M for mentions of violent acts. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto.

Dark: please be easy on my this is the first Saso/Saku I've ever done.

Summary:

Sakura is taken by a rival gang and toutured Sasori finds her and is horrified at what he finds.

AU timeline, Saso/Saku, Rated M for mentions of violent acts.

Broken, that's what she was.

Her long cherry blossom pink hair hanging in matted dull clumps around her round face.

Her once bright green eyes dulled into lifeless orbs staring into nothingness.

He didn't know what to do, the woman he once knew was gone.

Her tan skin grey in comparison to what it once was.

The man runs a hand through his shaggy blood red hair, his amber eyes looking at her in desperation.

Still she just sat there, stairing into nothing.

A muffled sob escapes the blue haired woman behind him her hand placed to her mouth in horror.

Then again who wouldn't be horrified at the sight before them.

The white haired woman, his Sakura, was covered in her own blood.

Her nails had been pulled from her fingers resulting in deep crimson blood dripping onto the dirty floor below her.

Lacerations were littered across her pale exposed skin as she sat naked in the only furniture in the room, a small stool positioned in the center of the room.

The air in the room reeked of bodily fluids and feces.

Sakura's dulled eyes stilled stared at nothing, muttering so softly the man hadn't heard her before.

"Sasori save me." she kept muttering like a mantra her voice dull and lifeless.

The red head's eyes widened slightly loosing his composer.

He would never know what horrors she had gone through.

But one thing he knew for certain was she never talked.

She would never- He gaged unable to suppress it any longer.

His stomachs contents joining the remains of hers on the discussing floor.

"Oh Kami, what did those bastards do to you Sakura?" he whispered to himself.

He could make out several teeth on the floor beside where she sat.

Her swollen face bloodied. He shakily whips his lips with his sleeve making his way over to her.

The blue haired woman moves to stop him but is stopped herself by an oranges haired man with pearcings.

"no Konan." he said as he brought her to his chest.

"P-Pein." she sobbed burring her face as she tried to hide her tears.

Sakura, their friend who always patched them up when they got into fights with rival gangs.

Sakura, who denied the fact that she was in love with the red haired artist for the longest time.

Sakura, the person who made them, the Akatsuki, want to be better people.

Sakura, the one person that even Pein himself feared when she got angry was no more then a husk in front of them.

Sasori slowly picks the woman up in his arms ignoring the blood smearing into his jacket as he made his way out of the room stopping briefly at the doorway beside Pein a look of pure rage in his normally calm amber eyes.

"They will pay for this Sasori." Pein said rage shining in his own eyes. "The Hebi gang won't get away with what they've done."

Sasori nodded as he walked out of the doorway making his way out of the small run down warehouse. He lays the Sakura in his back seat covering her with his jacket as he does.

"I-I'm so sorry I made you wait Sakura." he bites his lip holding back a sob. "I should have been here sooner."

A sigh escapes her parted lips as her eyes seem to flash to life briefly.

"Sasori." she muttered as she seemed to slip into uncontiousness.

He clients his jaw as he gets into his car and speeds down the streets intent to get her medical attention.

Sakura Haruno slipped into a comma that day, Sasori would sit by her bedside talking to her and falling asleep holding her hand often staying well past visiting hours.

The nurses couldn't bring themselves to tell him to leave.

Akatsuki got their revenge on Hebi, Their leader would never be able to walk again.

Still Sakura would not wake up.

Sasori was getting less and less sleep.

Things continued like that for two years.

Green eyes fluttered open being met by a mess of blood red hair clouding her vision.

"S-Sasori?" her voice coame out in a rasp.

Sasori's head shifted his eyes meeting hers and he smiled the first smile he had in years.

"Sakura."


End file.
